Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a cover for transporting and protecting electronic components. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a removable cover securable to a socket for transporting the socket during assembly to a motherboard where the socket is soldered to the motherboard.
Electronic sockets are small, fragile devices including hundreds or thousands of metal pins secured within a body. Electronic sockets may easily be damaged or contaminated when handled, manipulated, or transported. Airborne dust and debris also pose a threat to the integrity of sockets. Manufacturers of electronic circuits often buy sockets configured to be soldered to motherboards. A motherboard is a printed circuit board with an interconnecting assembly to which other electronic components may be connected. Because the sockets are so sensitive, the sockets are difficult to transport and position on a motherboard by hand. Therefore, manufacturers prefer to use tools to transport and position sockets. However, even using machines to handle sockets does not eliminate the risk of damaging the socket.
In order to address the problems of handling and transporting an electronic socket, some socket cover devices have been proposed to both protect a socket and facilitate transportation of a socket. For example, a Mylar tape or film has been used as a socket cover by applying the tape to the top of a socket, covering the pins and body. The tape protects the socket from airborne contaminants and contact with any other entities. The tape also allows for the socket to be transported. An automated socket manipulation tool may be used to carry and move the socket and tape cover so as to position the socket onto a motherboard. The vacuum tool attaches to the socket by forming a vacuum seal with the tape cover which is, in turn, adhered to the socket. Once the socket is soldered to the motherboard, the tape is then removed from the socket.
The Mylar tape cover suffers from several drawbacks. First, the tape does not provide a rigid surface. Because the tape is extremely thin and pliable, the tape may sag and expose the socket pins or easily be indented or punctured so as to cause damage to the socket pins. Also, the pliable nature of the tape prevents the tape from forming a strong vacuum seal with the socket manipulation tool as air seeps through indentations and punctures in the tape. Therefore, the use of a tape cover increases the risk that the vacuum between the tape and a socket manipulation tool could be interrupted during transportation, causing the socket to fall from the tool.
Secondly, the tape is difficult to remove from the socket. It is time consuming to loosen a corner or side of the tape from the surface of the socket and then grip the corner or side of the tape for removal. The removal process is inconvenient and causes the socket to be manipulated in various directions. The force of the manipulations may damage the socket itself or the soldered joints that connects the socket to the motherboard. The tape also requires a significant amount of force be applied before it can be removed from the surface of the socket. The force used to remove the tape may damage the socket or the solder connection between the socket and the motherboard.
Finally, the adhesive on the tape may leave a residue on the socket. The residue may retain passing airborne contaminants, cause the sockets to be sticky, or seep into the sockets and contaminate or damage the socket pins.
In addition to tape, a hardcover has been proposed. The cover is H-shaped and is snappably connected to a socket. The H-shaped cover comprises two long thin rectangular covers connected to each other by a thin rectangular bar. The entire H-shaped cover is molded as one piece. The H-shaped cover includes an underside that comprises grooves. The H-shaped cover is built to conform to a particular electronic component having ridges in its top side. The H-shaped cover may be positioned over the electronic component so that the grooves may be “snapped” onto the ridges of the electronic component thus connecting the electronic component to the H-shaped cover. Once the H-shaped cover is snapped on to the electronic component, the H-shaped cover may be used to transport the electronic component. The H-shaped cover may be removed from the electronic component by pulling on the H-shaped cover until the grooves disengage from the ridges and the H-shaped cover thus “snaps” off of the electronic component.
However, the H-shaped cover contains drawbacks as well. For example, the H-shaped cover is extremely small and the H-shaped cover cannot be effectively molded in a larger size. Therefore, the H-shaped cover may only be used with electronic components of a similar small size. Electronic components that are larger require a larger cover other than an H-shaped cover. Secondly, removing the H-shaped cover requires a significant amount of force to disengage the ridges of the electronic component from the grooves of the H-shaped cover. The force needed to remove the H-shaped cover may damage the electronic component or anything attached to the electronic component.
Thus a need has long existed for an electronic component cover that is rigid and that may be secured to and removed from an electronic component without damaging the electronic component.